1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephony-over-local area network (ToL) systems and, particularly, to an improved ToL user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephony-over-LAN (ToL) client users often speak for many minutes without touching their keyboards or mice. This can cause screen savers to activate, thereby blanking the screen. If the user does not know the password associated with the screen saver, the ToL call cannot be disconnected and ToL features cannot be utilized. Moreover, certain screen savers also include energy saving devices, wherein a low power suspend mode is entered if no activity is detected for a predetermined period. This can cause the ToL call to be disconnected.
Screen saver utilities are known in which the screen saver is temporarily disabled in response to an affirmative user command. For example, a user may click on a Screen Saver Disable icon to prevent the screen saver from launching during the current session upon expiration of the timeout set for it. Upon the next login, the screen saver is restored. However, such a system is disadvantageous in that the screen saver is completely disabled for the duration of the session, even after the ToL call is completed.
In another screen saver utility, the screen saver may be disabled by moving the cursor to a hot spot icon. The screen saver is re-enabled when the cursor is moved. However, with this system, an unintended jostling of the mouse or cursor pointing device can cause activation of the screen saver and loss of the ToL call.
These and other drawbacks in the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention. A telephony-over-LAN client is provided which disables a screen saver during active calls by generating a software interrupt indicative of either false keyboard interrupts or false mouse movements. The ToL client is configured to periodically activate such an interrupt during an active call immediately prior to the end of the timeout period of the screen saver. Alternatively, or in addition to the above-mentioned false keyboard interrupts or mouse movements, a false write to the hard drive might be provided.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the screen saver disabler is configured to activate in response to a call setup command. When a call setup command is detected, the screen saver disabler activates and reads the timeout setting of the screen saver. Then, so long as no call termination commands are detected, the screen saver disabler issues keyboard interrupts, mouse movements, disk drive accesses or other predetermined functions to xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d the screen saver into thinking there is recognizable activity. When the call termination command is detected, the screen saver disabler deactivates.